


porn porn sin

by starcasm



Category: Jack - Fandom, NSFW - Fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, mark - Fandom - Fandom
Genre: M/M, gay as fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-23
Updated: 2015-11-23
Packaged: 2018-05-03 02:30:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5273168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starcasm/pseuds/starcasm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>jesus christ jack next time be quiet when you're masturbating to your roommate who's only in the next room</p>
            </blockquote>





	porn porn sin

Mark knew he’d heard something odd coming from his roommates room of the apartment, and it didn’t sound like anything he’d expected, he’d tried to ignore it, or block it out by some headphones and play loud music, but that just did not work, the noises still managed to get to his ears, and invaded his thoughts completely, he’ll just have to go and investigate what the fuck was going on. He got up from his chair, and wandered down the hall to Jack’s room, the noises getting gradually louder and louder with every footstep.

Mark’s smirk turned into a grin as he leaned on Jack’s bedroom door, the sounds of Jack moaning and begging “Please” or the occasional “Fuck me”’s that slipped from Jack’s mouth, Mark took note on how Jack’s voice got higher when he’s a horny bastard, he wondered if it was the same when it comes to sex. He guessed Jack was watching a kind of porn, since he saw that Jack’s headphone cords wasn’t on the table, but navigated upwards where Jack’s head was. He could make out a few words, something like “Veiny” or “Jack” and “Oh God”, Mark would be surprised if the porno is that good that it let’s him get off completely. 

But thats when Mark tilted his head and noticed Mark wasn’t watching porn at all. 

Jack was jacking off to Mark’s voice.

Mark’s cheeks turned pink, and felt his jeans, let alone boxers, get uncomfortably tight, he looked down and swore under his breath when he could see the outline of his erection. Jack’s moans got more breathy and more continuous, Mark heard Jack panting and needy whimpers now, - Mark couldn’t help but imagine Jack pinned to the bed, gasping and moaning as Mark thrusted harder and quicker, begging him to never ever stop, Jack’s neck covered in hickies, both of them a sweaty hot mess - Mark snapped out of his thoughts when Jack called his name, but sighed in relief when he realized Jack wasn’t looking his way, or hadn’t made any sign of noticing him, thankfully. 

An idea sprang into Mark’s head, and he quietly tiptoed to Jack’s seat, and outstretched a hand, reaching for Jack’s headphones to slid them off, Jack definitely took notice of that, and his breath hitched and Mark heard Jack whisper “fuck” under his breath, Jack went to look upwards, but Mark wrapped his hands over Jack’s eyes, and whispered, “Guess who~?” in a low, sultry tone. Jack clamped his hands over Mark’s wrists and swore under his breath again.

“Eh, close enough.” Mark spun the chair around so Jack faced Mark, “This was definitely something I didn’t expect to come home to, but,” Mark leaned into Jack’s red and shocked face, “I’m not going to argue, here, let me help you finish.” he kissed Jack chastely, and felt Jack’s hand cup his cheek, pulling him closer, Mark grabbed the hand and forced it to Jack’s side, he got onto his knees, kissing down Jack’s stomach and nose brushing again Jack’s tiny happy trail, he kissed down Jack’s length, stopping at the head and looked up, noticing Jack was looking upwards now, probably trying to hide his embarrassed face since he got caught.

“Hey, look at me, Jack.” Mark whispered, Jack felt his hot breath on his length. Jack did not reply, nor did he look down. Mark repeated his words, and put a reassuring hand on Jack’s hip, and grabbed Jack’s hand and put it up to his cheek, and Jack responded silently by rubbing his stubbled jaw and ruffled his hair, Jack looked down finally, and was met with such a delightful sight he only imagined in his dreams, he couldn’t help but moan. “Now, Jack, are you ready? I’ll only finish your little...” Mark thought for a suitable word, “Session, if you give me permission, okay?”

Jack nodded the fastest he had in his entire life, he’s thought about this so many times, he’s wanted this to happen for such a long time, he was desperate, and Mark was so close to his length he couldn’t say no. 

“I’m guessing that’s a yes~?” Mark replied, laughing under his breath at the man on top of him.

“Oh my god you teasing little shit just please suck me off I’m so close, please, Mark, I fucking beg you!” Jack whined, pulling on Mark’s hair and bucking his hips. Mark laughed under his breath again and kissed the head of Jack’s length before taking his head in his mouth first, working slowly, taking inch by inch at a painful pace. Mark stared up at Jack as he did so, watching the shorter mans reactions, Jack muttered things under his breath, his hands running through Mark’s pink hair.

Mark started to bob his head faster, Mark’s throat let out a low rumbling hum, which sent vibrations up Jack’s length and straight up his spine, make his breath hitch, Jack had already a head start, and was close to climaxing, he felt the fizzing in his abdomen getting more and more sensitive.

“Mark, I-I’m close, I’m really fucking close.” Jack warned, but was drowned out by moans as Mark hallowed his cheeks out and took all of Jack’s length in his mouth, his nose brushing against Jack’s little happytrail. Jack’s toes curled as he did the movement several times, causing Jack to be a loud moaning mess, he grabbed handful of Mark’s hair, forcing him to look up at him, this time Mark’s eyes were half-lidded, Mark kneaded Jack’s abdomen with his thumbs, edging him on, he winked at him.

Jack bit one of his knuckles, he felt him being seconds before climax, he moaned Mark’s name repeatedly, each moan being higher than the last, before coming finally, Mark wrapped a hand around Jack’s length and stroked him quickly, getting the most out of the younger man’s orgasm. Once Jack had stopped, and Mark finally detached himself off of Jack’s length, he rested on his knees and his hair completely covered his face, his shoulders moving as he breathed heavily, Jack sat in his chair and he too tried to regain a normal breathing pace. After a while Mark looked up at him before rising up again and kissing him very roughly, sitting in Jack’s lap and wrapping his arms around Jack’s smaller body, Jack kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Mark’s neck. Mark parted the kiss and rested his forehead on Jack’s, and laughed quietly.

“We’ll talk later, it won’t be a negative conversation, don’t worry.” Mark said, rubbing his cheek before standing up again and heading back out his door. “Thanks, Mark, that was wonderful.” Jack responded as Mark left the room, he twirled in his chair to face his PC screen again, he clicked off the video he’d repeated so many times, and turned off his pc all together, gathering the last of his energy to collapse on his bed to fall asleep.


End file.
